


Last on the list

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sex, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint and Bucky have sex in every room in the tower but one, this is their attempt to cross it off the list
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	Last on the list

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk bingo  
Square I-1 Tower fic

Clint burst into the apartment he shared with Bucky in the Avenger’s tower, excitement radiating off him in waves.

“I figured out how to get into Tony’s workshop.” He said, practically vibrating out of his skin with glee.

Bucky looked up from the book he was reading on the couch, an eyebrow raised in skepticism.

“Without getting caught?” he asked.

“Of course.” Clint replied, “It kind of ruins it if we get caught.”

He hurried over and grabbed Bucky’s arm, yanking on it until Bucky sighed and stood up.

“We’ll finally be able to check it off the list.” Clint chattered happily as he led Bucky out of the apartment and into the elevator.

The list he was referring to was them having sex in every room in the tower. They’d done it in offices, conference rooms, board rooms, Bucky still didn’t understand the difference between the two, storage rooms, utility closets, the movie theater, the bowling alley, all the Avenger communal rooms, the gym, on the quinjet, and in a couple of Tony’s cars because why not.

Bucky had never thought of himself as having an exhibition streak when it came to sex but the thought of getting caught having se somewhere he wasn’t supposed to was a bit of a turn on. When Clint had suggested upping the danger factor by sneaking into the team’s private rooms, his heart had raced and he couldn’t agree fast enough.

They had went about having orgasms in each of the Avengers’ rooms but Nat’s because she would castrate them when she found out and she would find out, come on it was Natasha and the thought of knives near their naughty bits was a mood killer. Now the only place left was Tony’s workshop and Clint had found a way in.

When the elevator stopped and they stepped out, they weren’t anywhere near the workshop.

“Maintenance room on the 30th floor.” Clint answered Bucky’s questioning look.

He led Bucky threw the room to a dimly lit corner.

“Ta da.” He said, waving his hands in the air as he struck a dramatic pose.

Bucky looked around, confused.

“Unless you’ve got a teleporter hidden somewhere, I don’t get how we’re gonn’a get to Tony’s workshop from here.” He said.

“No, I don’t have a teleporter, though that would be cool.” Clint told him. “Look up.”

Bucky looked up and saw the grate covering the air duct.

“I checked out the building’s blue prints and we can get to the air ducts for Tony’s shop from here.”

Bucky was impressed.

“Let’s get going.” He said.

Clint grinned and drug a stool over so he could unscrew the grate before hauling himself into the air duct. Bucky followed, putting the grate back once he was in. He followed Clint through what felt like miles of duct in pitch darkness, occasionally crossing squares of light from another grate, until Clint stopped. He opened the grate in front of them and they climbed down into Tony’s workshop.

Bucky always felt like he was in some science fiction novel when he was in Tony’s private work area. It felt strange without the loud music Tony liked blaring. Dum-E rolled over to them with and inquisitive chirp.

“Hey, buddy,” Clint greeted him, “it’s ok. Tony said we could be here.”

Dum-E turned in circles, whirring, then rolled over to his charging station.

“You’re sure Stark is going to be gone all day?” He asked as watched the bot.

“Yup,” Clint replied, “Pepper has him stuck in meetings until dinner.”

“Then let’s get busy.” Bucky told him, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him in for a kiss.

There was a flurry of movement as they shed their clothes and fell on to the couch in the corner. Clint moaned as Bucky kissed his way down his body, then yelped when his mouth closed around his cock. After a few minutes, he yanked on Bucky’s hair, pulling him off his cock.

“Feels good, but I want to cum with you inside me.” He slurred.

Bucky grinned and reached for the lube.

“I’m ready.” Clint told him when he went to put some on his fingers.

Bucky ran a finger against his asshole and grinned when it easily sank in.

“Such a boy scout.” He teased as he slicked up his cock.

They both groaned as he sank into Clint. Soon the shop was filled with the sounds of skin slapping on skin and grunts of pleasure.

“I’m…What the hell!” Bucky yowled, freezing in place as they were soddenly covered in a cold, white foam.

Clint looked over Bucky’s shoulder to see Dum-E standing beside the couch, aiming a now empty fire extinguisher at them.

“I guess he didn’t believe me.” He said with a giggle.

“Cock blocked by a robot.” Bucky grumbled as he rolled off Clint.

Clint sat up and patted him on the shoulder.

“Cheer up,” he said, patting Bucky on the shoulder, “we can still cross the workshop off the list.”

“We can.?” Bucky asked.

“Sure,” Clint told him, “we had sex. Just because we didn’t get off doesn’t change that.”

“Or we could finish.” Bucky replied. “The extinguisher’s empty and I doubt he has another one.”

Clint grinned and leaned in to kiss him. Bucky was just starting to push him back when they heard the door open and Tony’s voice calling out “Daddy’s home. I escaped from Pepper’s horrific meetings and have returned.”

They scooped up their clothes and scrambled for the air duct as Tony entered the room.

Tony stopped at his work bench and stared at Dum-E

The last thing Bucky and Clint heard as they started their journey back to the maintenance room was Tony asking Dum-E why he had sprayed the couch.


End file.
